Can't think of a title
by MedicNaruto
Summary: The story of Naruto and how he'll be the best shinobi ever with the help of his teammates. Warning yaoi, m-preg, lots of oc, and not cannon at all


MedicNaruto: Hey I'm alive...maybe but here another story that I will probably not finish

Warning: yaoi, some oc characters, not cannon at all, m-preg and bad grammar

before you read please know that Minato will look like Kushina but he's still a boy and will keep his blue eyes and blonde hair. Kenai my oc is the male version of Kushina

Eveything belong to the great Kishimoto

Prolong: The day Naruto was born

He was tried. Hungry. And in Pain. Giving birth was a pain in the...'how do girls do this' he asked himself while at the same time letting out a scream. "For goodness sake, your not touching me again Kenai!" he glared at his partner. Kenai who let out a nervous chuckle and turned to the woman "Is he going to be alright I never seen Minato, in so much pain before"

"He's alright, all women can take the pain of childbirth" she answered

"But he's a man"

"..."

"..."

"He's a Namikaze, so shut up and make sure the Kyuubi does not escape" Kenai nodded and went back to focus on his task. He had to make sure the Kyuubi stayed in his seal. 'I can't believe the kyuubi isn't trying to escape' Kenai thought. Kenai's sensei Jiraiya once told tim that the kyuubi was a bloodthirsty monster that will escape his Jinchiriki when it gets the chance. Kenai believed him until today when the great beast decided to stay in his seal. 'why-' Kenai train of thought was caught short by a cry. "Waaa" he looked and saw him. His child. Minato was breathing heavily, but a smile was formed on his lips. For all his life he thought he would not go the same road has his descendants but when he meet Kenai, he still thought he would not. But that damn redhead still presumed him until he finally give up. Now looking back he was happy that Kenai did not give up on him. When the woman give him he's son, his little boy. He smiled more. "He has my hair" he told Kenai. Kenai smiled "he looks more like you than me love"

"Yeah" Minato agreed. He handed his baby to the to his other father. Kenai with a baby in his arms, kissed his love on his head. "Naruto" he heard his love say before he fainted.

"Can I hold the baby?" he heard the voice of Minato's sensei, Tsunade asked

"One more minute"

"No now"

"Fine you old hag"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT"

"Nothing" he was about to give her the baby when, someone or something took the baby first. "NARUTO" him and Tsunade shouted in union. Quickly Kentai took out his kunai and throw it at the intruder. He heard a pop and a crying baby falling. "NARUTO!" he quickly retrieve his son. When he saw the hidden paper bombs in the blanket, he body flicked both him and his son out of there. "good job brat" he heard Tsunade say. Then he planted a hole in her stomach with his chakra chain. "wha"

"You where able to trick both me and Minato, but old hag never said good things when it came to me" he started. Then glared at the fake Tsunade "who are you?" A chuckled escape the fake, than it transforms into a young man wearing all black plus a mask. "I am Madara Uchiha" it said. Kenai narrowed his red. "impossible he's dead"

"Well I am very much alive" it said "so are you going to fight me with a baby, oh bloodly death" He looked down at his hands and saw a sleeping Naruto. 'shit I can't fight with Naruto here and Minato. ...' "don't worry I have the Namikaze with me" it said has if it read his mind.

"Shit" Kenai whispered than he got out of there. At his and Minato's house he put his son on their bed and got his shinobi clothes on. Bending down he laid a kiss on his son forehead. "papa going to get mama back ok?" he told the sleeping child. Smirk to himself he thought of how Minato would react with him calling him mama 'he'll probably kill me' He than took one last look at his son before he went to rescue his love.

"Let me go!" Minato screamed has he glared at the mask man in front of him.

"I am sorry Namikaze but I need the kyuubi that rest inside of you"

"Sorry but no. I promise kyuubi that I'll..."

"Free it?"

"No you suck bastard! I promise kyuubi that I'll return him back to his mate and child!"

"You can talk to the beast? wow the Namikaze family is remarkable. With their ability to give birth despite the gender and their remarkable chakra that will heal anything and anyone. Your clan could of become a member of the Uchiha clan but you refused!"

"Of course we refused you bastard, we are not stupid! The Uchiha clan is almost made up of selfish bastard!"

"Tch, whatever" he expose his Sharingan and lured the kyuubi out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" Minato screamed and felt his entire body go lump. He force his body to look up and stared at the nine tails fox in front of him. "Kurama please resist it" he whisper

"Kyuubi kill him!" the mask man command. The giant beast was about to hit him when Minato disappear. "you ok love?"

"Yes..." They both got out of there

"Tch that damn redhead. Kyuubi go and destroy Konoha"

Kenai put Minato near Naruto in bed and saw Minato rap his arm's around his baby. "he got kyuubi" he heard Minato whisper

"I know"

"We..."

"No I"

"But I'm the hokage!"

"And my husband plus the mother of our Naruto. If Naruto going to lose one of us, it's going to be me"

"But.." Kenai sigh he knew reason with him was pointless but he did not want Naruto to be an orphan. "I'll make Naruto the new Jinchiriki of the kyuubi and.."

"Die in the process right Kenai?"

"Yes" Silence came over the room

"I-i have an idea"

Konoha was in war. All their shinobi throw everything at the great beast all but two. "Make sure it does not get near the village" one yelled. He was soon killed by the kyuubi. All hope seem losses until a yellow flash appeard. "hokage-sama!" they telled in happiness

" They can't even analogue me" Kenai said

"And the bloodly death. We're saved"

"Now they know me" Minato softly laughed at his husband. He stop his laughter and stared at the beast in front of him. Sensing his love nervousness Kenai grab his hand. With a quick nod they and the beast both disappear.

So how was it? please review


End file.
